Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) are aircraft that are capable of flight without an onboard pilot. UAVs may be capable of autonomous flight, and may also be capable of being controlled by a remotely located human pilot. As a result, UAVs can be made smaller and more portable than manned aircraft. However, many UAVs require a plurality of fins with control surfaces, such as wings, rudders, and/or tailfins, to operate property, which complicates storage and portability of the UAV. Accordingly, there is a need for a UAV with fins that can be quickly and reliably converted back and forth between a stowed configuration and a deployed configuration without interfering with the operation of the UAV.